


August 20th

by reprehensibleClockwork



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reprehensibleClockwork/pseuds/reprehensibleClockwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriage is the ultimate show of love and caring for a couple. To stay with one another for the rest of their life is quite a promise.  In sickness and health, Till death do they part...</p>
            </blockquote>





	August 20th

**April 14th**

“What if your name was actually David?”

“Hell. _Fucking._ No.”

“DAVID, HONEY, I—“  
“—No stop—“  
“Oh Mister David, can you—“  
“—cut it out, _Jonathan._ ”  


They both partook in a nice long laugh. It was nice that they could laugh like this, stay like this… together. They sat in the room they always do, sense there is really nothing left to do. The eight humans and twenty four trolls now live in peace together, and have for two years. And it has been two years sense John told Dave he loved him, and, essentially, two years sense they began dating. John wiped tears from his sky blue eyes as he straightened his glasses.

“Damn it, Dave, you’re making me cry again!”

“Aww poor _baby._ ” The sarcasm dripped from Dave’s words, yet a brighter smile lit up John’s face.  
Dave scooped John up off his place of rest, letting him sit on his lap as he began to stroke John’s ebony hair.

“You’re really cute, dude.” He said slowly as he shoved his nose into the dark hair. He heaved a sigh, his back slouching. How was he going to bring it up? His stomach was doing flips, his heart beating away as fast as it possibly could. He began chewing on his bottom lip; a habit he has to do when he is nervous. What is John didn't want to…?

“What’s wrong? You seem stressed…” John’s voice broke through Dave’s thoughts. He would have to do it soon.

“I, well… uh…” he stuttered violently, “well, uh, don’t mind me for not having something really special to put it in…”

“…What…?” John’s voice was quiet and rather forced. He turned around completely, sliding out of Dave’s lap.

Dave’s heart wrenched as he shoved his hand into his pants pocket. “Well… I know we have been dating for quite some time now—“

“Two years”

Dave smiled largely, his cheeks and ears burning. John was never good at remember dates or anniversaries or anything of that sort, so the fact the he remembered that they had been together for two years made him happy.

“Two years today, actually.” John states again.

“yeah, two years…” Dave cleared his throat, “well, uh… fuck…”

He pulled his fist out of his pocket, letting his fingers open slowly as the light hit his palm. John leaned over to look at what Dave had just pulled out, and a look of over whelming joy and happiness flooded his face. “oh my gosh, Dave!!! You didn't--!!”

“P-please John…“ Dave choked out as he held the glistening silver ring closer to John. “Please, marry me.”

John’s eyes seemed to glow, his mouth agape. The ring was simply beautiful; carved knot work all around the band, and a simply cut blue sapphire in the prettiest of settings. It was so simple, yet, John had never seen anything nearly as beautiful.

“D-Dave… oh my god…. Yes! Yes, I will marry you!”

Striders never smile. They never do around people. They never cry, they never laugh, and they most certainly never smile. But Dave did all those things at one, cried, laughed, and smiled. His stomach exploded with butterflies as he held his ebony haired heir close to his chest. John was the prince, and Dave was his knight in shining red armor. He had finally obtained was he wished for so desperately. He was the happiest he had ever been in his life.

 

**August 19th**

They were curled up underneath their red and blue plaid covers, the room barely lit by candles, listening to Alternian crickets and beetles chirping outside. The night was nice and warm, as you would expect any normal summer day to be. Nothing in the world seemed out of place one bit; they were with each other on the night before their, as Dave calls it, “Getto ass wedding with the highest fucking preacher the entire universe had to offer”. John would always snicker quietly at this and pap Dave across the face light, telling him that it was a bit rude, but whispering under his breath otherwise. But tonight, they were silent, basking in each others warmth, enjoying just each others existence. Everything was just how they wanted it.

John replayed in his head how he wished that tomorrow would go, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't see them dancing in his head, or even kissing. He whisked it off that he was just tired and nervous, but something told him not to go anywhere tomorrow, just to reschedule the wedding for the day after or something. He knew that there was suppose to be a meter shower tomorrow, but that was far away from where they planned to marry. He made sure of that. Nevertheless, John was being the typical bride and fretting every last detail, even down to the shoes that they both were going to wear.

Dave on the other hand was cool and collected. Not like his normal self, but even cooler. He was chill about anything; he didn't even fight with John when he started talking about Dave not wearing his shades during the reception. He didn't mind anything. He was just happy to finally get married to this Egderp he had been hopping to steal from the dating world. The pitter-patter of his heart in his chest told him that he was more in love with John then he let on to be. He loved this nerd, this geek with unbelievably shitty taste in movies and actors, he loved this dork that constantly played pranks on anyone and everyone he knew, he loved this looser with the buck teeth and the incredibly dorky smile. He loved John Egbert, and he was hell bent on marrying this guy. 

 

**August 20th**

“D-Dave! It’s _**everywhere!**_ ”  
“sh-shit, really? I can’t get it down, fuck. John, _help._ ”  
“oh my god, it’s like it exploded!” John fought Dave’s hair with a comb, but soon gave up on that and tried a brush.

Dave looked at himself in the mirror, his typical Strider smirk plastered on his lips. They were going to be late to get to the makeshift chapel and get ready for the wedding, all because Dave couldn't help but to slam John down on the bed and make him scream his name a few times in a fit of passion. Oh, he could almost still feel that soft, pale skin rubbing against his. He recalled the way John yearned for more, his mouth hanging agape as a small bit of drool ran from the corner of his mouth. The way John’s muscles moved when he fucked him. The way his voice cracked when he cried in release… Dave pulled himself out of his daydream before he got anymore turned on. A groom with a boner just ain't cool.  
A groom. That's right. He's getting married. 

Everything else was a blur when he realized that he was bound to get married. He was getting married. That’s right. He felt bile rising in his throat. _Dave Strider was scared shittless of getting married._

**2:30 pm**

Dave was in his changing room, clad in the itchiest fucking suit he has ever had to wear in his life. Of course he was itchy in his suit. He was sweating profusely and probably pale as a sheet. He was so scared at he could hardly believe it. A Strider, scared? That’s insanity. Dave’s entire being was insanity right now. He straightens his tie, plays with his hair, clenches his hands, and grits his teeth. Nothing helped this feeling. This sinking feeling that something is going to go terribly wrong won’t go away. Nothing will go away. Not even the horrible feeling of nausea. He felt helplessly sick to his stomach. But this show had to go on the road, he had to marry John.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling though his mouth, Dave finally got his legs to cooperate with him in order to walk out of the room, his normal Strider stride faltering greatly. As he sluggishly shambled into the makeshift chapel, he widened his eyes in surprise. Everything was covered in Alternain red and blue flowers, as well as streamers and ribbons. Someone had actually taken the time to make wooden pews for this, seeing as though they were gleaming with a new wood polish. He was pleasantly surprised. The one thing he hadn't seen was his beautiful flower ‘girl’. Karkat must be hiding somewhere in the back, he though. Neither John, nor Dave took the time to pick ‘grooms maids’ as john put it. They just wanted a simply wedding. Dave half smirked at the ring bearer, Rose, dressed in the prettiest of purple dresses. In her hair were little pieces of tinsel, giving her entire being more sparkle. She smiled sweetly, reaching a hand forward to gently pat his shoulder. Everything was so right, for being so slapped together with only the few decorations they had. Gamzee stood behind the strangely fashioned alter, his eyes half lidded and gentle, just like they were before he decided to go on a killing rampage years ago. He was still sober, but he had learned to cope so well, no one could tell. Jade was in the back of the room, holding her flute proudly in her hand. She had not played in quite some time, but she had picked it up again, just to play it at the wedding. There to join her was Jane. She was ready to play that piano, her fingers hovering over those keys, just waiting. She was one of the more excited people there. Dave took another look around again, and proved himself wrong.

Everyone there was smiling. They were smiling and talking, not one person was fighting. Eridan and Sollux exchanged conversations with bright smiles on their faces. Vriska and Meenah laughed evilly about something Dave didn't hear. Kankri and, well, anyone he talked to got along, which was an epic feat to say the least. This sight made Dave smile unwittingly. Everything really was perfect. Everything. And then he heard Jade and Jane begin to play.

They were playing the typical wedding song, Canon in D, and everyone grew silent, even Dave, save for his breath hitching. _Here he comes…_

John walked though the doors slowly, his head down. He was clad in the most beautiful of blues Dave had ever seen. He looked perfect. Absolutely stunning. Dave held his breath as he watched his fiance walk closer and closer to him. He fumbled for his shades, ripping them off his face and stuffing them in the front pocket of his dress jacket, and then John looked up. It seemed like hours that they held each others gaze. John had gasped softly at the sight of these beauties. He literally hadn't seen them in the two years they had been dating. Dave grinned unwittingly, his cheeks rosy with blush. John stepped closer and closer, both of their hearts beating faster and faster with every step he took.

And then it happened.

There were several loud crashes, meteors showering into the chapel. But the shower wasn't supposed to be here! Dave dived toward John, hearing him scream as he fell back. Then everything grew silent. Too silent.

Dave peeled himself off of John, his heart racing fast in his chest, threatening to beat right out of its fleshy hold. He stared down at John, and that’s when his heart nearly stopped.

John was covered in his own blood, gasping for air as he lay on the floor. One of the meteors had shot straight though his chest, leaving a wound big enough to stick a good three fingers though. Dave felt that bile raise again, but held it back with all his might. He can’t let the love of his life die like this. He can’t let him die in the first place! Dave’s head was spinning as he placed pressure on that wound, hearing John scream and shout and feeling as John’s fingernails ripped into his hands. John was sputtering to say something, and Dave knew it.

“D-Dave… I...” he began, swallowing hard, “I… it hurts so bad…”

Dave bit his lower lip and nodded. “I know, man… I know… stay with me, please…” John just nodded, but opened his mouth to say something else.

“D-Dave… I love you…” he gave a weak smile, his eyes filled to the brim with tears. Dave’s eyes widened into satellite dishes, his breath hitching. John was giving up.

“John, babe, don’t give up, please, Don’t give up… I’m going to make sure you make it out of this, I promise!” he was speaking between sobs at this point, his heart wrenching in his chest. There was nothing he could really do to save his best friend, his lover… John…

John sucked in a shaky breath, one of his hands reaching up to softly caress Dave’s cheek. His face was pale, and his eyes seemed to be glazing over.

“I…” he began, a small smile on his lips, his voice nothing but a whisper, “I do…” 

He didn't take another breath as he became limp and lifeless in Dave’s breathless grasp.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [August 20th (Alternate Ending)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/884752) by [reprehensibleClockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reprehensibleClockwork/pseuds/reprehensibleClockwork)




End file.
